


Presented Late

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Scenting, Sexual Harassment, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: "Sam, what's wrong?" He could imagine Dean narrowing his eyes and frowning at his cellphone."I-I presented today..."





	Presented Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request/a prompt from someone on tumblr. Hope you like it! It's a oneshot. Not planning on continuing it. Eight more stories to go for my goal. Yay. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Sam eyed the books on the high shelf, his fingers tapping on the book's spine as he read each title. He couldn't find the one he needed for mythology. Currently, Sam was in the public library, while Dean went to the police station to check on the files of the decease. They both agreed that splitting up would make the case finish faster.

Not their usual routine, but it would have to do.

As he reached for a book, Sam suddenly knelt down and held onto his stomach, feeling a burning sensation deep inside. The book fell onto the ground— opened and upside down— Sam tried to pick it up but every time he bent it hurt his stomach twice as much.

"W-What the?" Sam's voice started to turn into quick breaths. What was happening to him?

He managed to put the book back where it belonged, and when he did he was overwhelmed with sudden aromas surrounding him. Sam turned his head, catching a lady walking by, smelling sweet honey and flowers from her.

No. It couldn't be.

Sam heard Dean talked about how omegas smelled like delicate flowers. How their smell would drive Dean insane with want and need. When Sam took a step forward he felt wetness in his pants and something leaking down his thighs.

"Oh fuck," Sam breathed. Now it all made sense. "Why now?" He had turned at the age of twenty-three; Sam thought he was an average beta, not an omega. Clearly, he was wrong.

He rushed out of the library before he would leak slick further more. Once outside of the place he dialed Dean and leaned against the brick wall to catch his breath.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice was so soothing to Sam.

"D-Dean?" Sam panted.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He could imagine Dean narrowing his eyes and frowning at his cellphone.

"I-I presented today..." Sam took a whiff of the air and smelled a rather delicious scent nearby: cinnamon and minty. He caught a tall man— alpha— across the sidewalk. So that's how they smelled like? The omega he smelled in the library was pleasant, however it didn't interest him like the scent in front of him.

He wanted to follow it.

"What do you mean?" Hearing Dean brought Sam back to reality.

"I'm an omega," he confirmed. "I'm leaking slick and my stomach is killing me. Come and get me."

Sam heard Dean muttering 'shit', as if he pulled the phone away from his ear. He heard shuffling and a car door slamming. "Stay where you are! And when another alpha approaches you tell them to fuck off," Dean instructed with a solemn tone. "I'm on my way."

"What's happening to me?" Sam asked, voice shaky.

"You're going to have your heat, Sammy. Any moment. And when you do... alphas are going to head towards you." Sam's eyes widened in horror. He had heard of alphas attacking omegas when in heat, he just never expected it to happen to him. "I won't let anything happen to you, you hear me?" Dean said in determination.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Won't you be affected by my pheromones?"

Dean was quiet in the other line. "I will. But I won't touch you or do anything you don't want me to," he promised.

Sam started to wonder about how Dean's scent would smell like. Would it be intoxicating? Just the thought of it made more slick drip down Sam's legs. He whimpered as he crossed his legs with each other, trying to prevent the slick from coming out of his ass.

"Sammy?" Dean called. "Talk to me."

He blushed. "I-I'm fine. I'm just... leaking a lot. Do I need to find an alpha to satisfy my needs?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No!" Dean nearly barked, making Sam wince for angering his alpha brother. "Shit, sorry." He must've heard Sam. "We'll get you toys, okay? Just wait for me." Dean hung up.

Sam frowned, then he gazed at his surroundings, hoping no alphas were around him— there were two, watching Sam with hungry gaze. "Hurry up, Dean," Sam mused, rubbing his arms together.

While waiting he was approached by two alphas, both getting near Sam's personal space as they got a good whiff of him.

"What's the matter, omega?" the first guy asked in a mocking tone. "Your alpha is not around?"

Sam gritted his teeth and hissed, "I don't need an alpha, so fuck off!" He remembered Dean's words. Just because he turned into an omega didn't mean he was going to be weak in front of knotheads. He was still the same hunter who could kill monsters in a blink of an eye.

"That's isn't any way to talk to  _us_ , omega. You need to learn your place," the second man took a hasty step toward Sam, glaring deadly at him. As Sam attempted to raise his arm, ready to clock the guy in front of him— Sam could feel his inner omega whimpering at the sight of a raging alpha, thus forcing him to put his arm back down.

Seriously? Were omegas this submissive? Sam didn't want to be. Not to  _them_.

"My brother will be here any minute," Sam warned, "and he won't hesitate to kick your asses." Sam hated the scent that lingered around him. The two alphas didn't smell good in any way, in fact, their aroma was cheap whiskey and smoky ashes. Gross.

Sam craned his head when the guy's nose was just inches away from his neck. He let out a small growl, threatening to harm the alpha; he didn't want be claimed. Fuck that. A cry escaped his lips when the stranger slammed his body harshly onto the wall.

 _No_ ,  _stop_ , Sam's words died in his tongue. Instead he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. He couldn't fight. Not when he was close to having his heat.

Suddenly, a strong scent of fresh pines and lavender hit his nostrils— and it was the most amazing aroma Sam had never encountered.

"Get the fuck away from  _my_   _omega_!" Dean roared, throwing the first guy towards the ground and punching the one that almost touched his Sammy. He scowled at them, eyes going dark from anger— Sam's body trembled with fear for the first time. He had never seen his brother in such a state.

The other alphas didn't hesitate to leave the scene. Sam gazed at Dean with an expression he had never given his brother before: passion.

"Dean..." Sam said lowly, panting a bit. Dean was on him in less than a second, arms wrapping around his torso and nose and lips roaming around his neck. Sam mewled, moving his neck to give Dean access.

He smelled amazing. His  _brother_. His  _alpha_.

"Sammy— God, if only you could see yourself. Smell so good, baby brother. I can practically taste your slick." Dean's teeth grazed his skin, desperately wanting to claim Sam. "Can I?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't have to wonder to know what Dean was really asking.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "I'm not exactly... an ideal omega—" Dean abruptly smashed his lips onto Sam's, tasting just how good he really was. So sweet and sugary.

"You're perfect. Been wanting you for so long. My inner alpha was waiting all this time. I knew deep down you were an omega. Knew it, Sammy," Dean breathed as he pulled away.

"Please..." Sam begged, his eyes hooded with want and desire. He leaned down so he could sniff Dean's spiky hair; mixing both of their scents together.

"I got you, baby brother. Let's go back to the motel. We're not leaving until your heat it fully over." Dean smirked. "We're going to mate properly." If Sam wasn't already a panting mess, his whole face would've been bright red by Dean's remark.

 


End file.
